Decklists
Here you will find a collection of decks kindly supplied by our contributors. Have a browse and feel free to leave any comments you have. You can add your own deck to the list. Go to Submitting New Decks to find out how. Other Deck Pages *If you want to find which decks contain your favorite cards see the Cards In Decks page. *See Starting Decks for the preconstructed decks awarded for completing the New Player Experience. *See Planeswalker Decks for the official planeswalker decks. If you want to be notified when decks are added to this page, register an account if you have not already done so, and this page. Throne of Eldraine Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant/5 color Golos Field |name=Goloso}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Food tokens |name=Oko Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |name=Inventive Grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Henge |sb=1 |name=Big Green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Flash |sb=1 |name=Simic Flash Eld}} |author=Socur |desc=Abzan Wolves |name=Wolves}} |author=Socur |desc=Izzet Phoenix ELD update |name=Phoenix}} |author=Socur |desc=Mardu Knights Tribal |name=Knights}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Henge |name=We Love Dumb}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Knights |name=Mazzo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Bant Wolves |name=Wolves}} |} Core Set 2020 Season |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-green deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-black deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-blue deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-blue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-red deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=M20 Mono-white deck used by Sparky |name=Sparky M20 Mono-white}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget Boros Feather |name=Niall}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Discount Elemental}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos reanimator |name=Revival}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Singleton |name=tresor}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-black Vampires |name=Rigsuss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Aggro}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Rakdos aggro |name=Post-Rotation Cavalcade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Gruul |name=GR New Standard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sultai Reanimator |name=Reanimate}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Aristocrats |name=Orzhov Aristocrats}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Lifelink |name=Lifelink}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ral copying spells combo |name=Ral}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Temur Elementals |name=Elementals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Superfriends |name=Friends}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Feather |name=Feather 2020}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Tempo |name=Simic Fluss}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Aristocrats |name=Aristo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color Guildgates |name=Guards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=One Whirler to rule them all (aka WU fliers) |name=Goblin Chainwhirler}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW |name=Mono Red Toe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Hero |name=Esper Hero New}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Non-red Golos Field of the Dead |sb=1 |name=Eld}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Gruul Midrange |name=Gruul Midrange M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red starter deck upgrade |name=Chrome Dome}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control |name=Grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-white Fliers |name=Azorius Skies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white Lifegain |name=Lians Gift}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Simic Flash |name=Post Rotation Flash}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Bant Ramp |name=Post Rotation Ramp}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Boros Feather |name=Post Rotation Feather}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Control |name=AnfäNger}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Orzhov Midrange |name=Orzhov M20}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Five color Field |sb=1 |name=TéF}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Ramp |sb=1 |name=RG Fires}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Mill |name=Yeyeyeyemill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dual lands are overrated |name=Boros Aggression}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Golgari Midrange |name=Post Rotation Golgari}} |author=Socur |desc=Rotation-proof Simic +1/+1 Counters |sb=1 |name=Post Rotation Counters}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Agent of Treachery |name=Treachery}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Sultai Elementals |name=Me2020}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Wolves |sb=1 |name=Wolf-Tang Clan}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rakdos Spectacle |name=Sadie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Big red jank |name=Red Jank}} |author=Anonymous |desc=still wins games |name=Simic Flash Stupid}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Rotation-proof Bant Midrange |name=Bant 2020}} |} War of the Spark Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Amass Zombies |name=Amass}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Final Guildgates |name=gates finals}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil Midrange |name=Dimir Standard}} |} Ravnica Allegiance Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-red-green Guildgates |name=Temur Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color Guildgates |name=Gates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Guildgates deck for the Treasure event |name=gate treasure}} |} Guilds of Ravnica Season |author=Anonymous |desc=Fat Pack |name=Fat Pack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=I See You}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Mentor |name=RW}} |} Please note: Decks marked with * contain cards that were banned or outrotated. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or post your updated version. Category:Deck Building Category:Browse